Defenders Vol 1 64
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Martha. Old woman in the Grand Central Station who scolds the Defenders. * Unnamed juvenile thief, calling himself a Defender. The same boy from the previous issue. * Unnamed middle-aged woman. The thief's mother. * Trip. Stockbroker at the New York Stock Exchange. * Two unnamed Soviet scientists. * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ****** ****** ******* ******** ***** ***** ****** ** *** Soviet Research Institute *** ** * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Marvel Man, Nova, Polaris, Son of Satan, and Tagak spend their brief membership as Defenders for a Day chasing after juvenile delinquents. They never met the villainous Defenders. They interacted well with each other, but shared a personal dislike for Nighthawk. *The Shocker earns a million dollars by playing the stock market and deposits the money to his Swiss bank account. He seems to have earned part of the total sum by trading in stocks for Richmond Enterprises, Nighthawk's company. * Moondragon was the one who activated Hellcat's mental powers. The issue reveals that these powers could also work in ways that Hellcat herself does not understand, and which Moondragon did not tell her about it. However, the powers seem to have only been activated when Hellcat was on the verge of death. They might be connected to Hellcat's self-preservation instinct. *At this point, Valkyrie inhabited the body of the mortal Barbara Norris. She took over that body in Defenders Vol 1 4 (February, 1973). The real Barbara Norriss was disembodied, though subsequent issues of the series revealed that Barbara took over the Valkyrie's original body. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which covers characters appearances, has the following information about the story's characters: **Batroc next appears in Captain America Vol 1 251 (November, 1980). **Boomerang previously appeared in Iron Fist Vol 1 13 (June, 1977). He next appears in Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 83 (July, 1979). **Captain Ultra next appears in Thor Vol 1 336 (October, 1983). **Dollar Bill previously appeared in Defenders Vol 1 62 (August, 1978). **Electro next appears in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 187 (December, 1978). **Falcon next appears in Captain America Vol 1 230 (February, 1979). **Jack of Hearts next appears in Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 48 (February, 1979). **Joe the Gorilla previously appeared in Avengers Vol 1 77 (June, 1970). **Leap-Frog previously appeared in Daredevil Annual Vol 1 1 (September, 1967). He next appears in Iron Man Vol 1 126 (September, 1979). **Libra previously appeared in Defenders Vol 1 50 (August, 1977). He next appears in West Coast Avengers Annual Vol 1 1 (October, 1986). **The Looter next appears in Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 41 (April, 1980). **Marvel Man next appears in Captain America Vol 1 228 (December, 1978). **Melter previously appeared in (November, 1976). He next appears in (June, 1979). **Nova next appears in Nova Vol 1 19 (May, 1978). **Pecos previously appeared in Avengers Vol 1 77 (June, 1970). **Plantman next appears in Micronauts Vol 1 21 (September, 1980). **Polaris next appears in X-Men Vol 1 119 (March, 1979). **The Prowler next appears in Peter Parker, The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 47 (October, 1980). **The Shocker previously appeared in Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 152 (January, 1976). He next appears in Avengers Vol 1 228 (February, 1983). **Son of Satan next appears in Defenders Vol 1 92 (February, 1981). **Stingray next appears Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 64 (June, 1980). **Toad previously appeared in Avengers Vol 1 139 (September, 1975). He next appears in Marvel Two-In-One Vol 1 68 (October, 1980). **Torpedo next appears in Machine Man Vol 1 19 (February, 1981). ** Harrison Turk previously appeared in a flashback in (August, 1978). His previous major appearance was in Defenders Vol 1 61 (July, 1978). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}